


Day out

by Sinnamon_Role



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Best Friends, Day Off, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Just Friends, No Angst, No Romance, No Smut, Old Friends, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Role/pseuds/Sinnamon_Role
Summary: Keith takes Pico out to the mall so they can both lower the tensions between them.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Day out

**Author's Note:**

> HI okay so like-
> 
> Keith is the BF and Cherry is the GF. 
> 
> Before y'all get into this, yes, Keith is autistic in this story. I made him like this because I myself am autistic in real life, and I kinda wanted to portray myself though him. I thought it would be nice to give Keith a trait I can relate to.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this short story I wrote in a day lol-

"Are you sure Cherry is alright with this?"

"Yeah, dude! Besides, she was busy today. She told me that she doesn't mind as long as we check in every few hours with her. Just so she knows that we're okay."

Pico rubbed the back of his neck as Keith pulled into the parking space, and he clutched the gun he always held tightly in his hand. After the rap battle they had last night, Keith had wanted to hang out with him again. Considering their past relationship, Pico felt this would've been quite awkward. 

It didn't help that Cherry's father had hired him to kill Keith. Pico had no problem with that, it's not like he had not done it before. However, he was not expecting it to be Keith of all people. His ex.

When Pico and Keith both saw each other, they were both rightly surprised. However, the show had to go on. But, Pico could not find the strength to raise the gun and just off Keith then and there, especially with his new lady looking upon the two as they both sang to each other.

When Keith beat him, Pico didn't really feel humiliated, but he did feel a bit surprised. He had known Keith for a long time, long before they had gotten into a relationship. Pico had to admit to himself that back then, Keith was awful at singing. It would be an understatement to say that he had improved since they parted ways. 

"You're not gonna bring that with you, are you?" Keith asked, and Pico gave him a confused look. When Pico noticed that he was staring at the gun he held, he quickly perked up. "Oh! Well… you never know what could happen. It's always good to keep a weapon on you just in case." He explained and Keith tilted his head.

"Can you at least hide it in your pocket? I understand you're paranoid, but I don't want you getting arrested because of some misunderstanding."

He had a point. 

Pico nodded and put his gun in his right pocket, so he could quickly grab it should anything bad happen.

After this, Keith unlocked the door and he smiled. "Anyway, like I told you before, I thought it would be nice to go out for a bit together. Just to set things right." He said with a nervous laugh as he opened the door and got out, quickly grabbing his bag before closing the door.

Pico did the same, walking to the back of the car where Keith followed, pressing a button on his car keys to lock the doors.

"Cherry takes me here all the time. It's not too bad." He said, leading Pico to the shopping mall that was a couple yards away. "We can go and get some food and buy a few things if you like?" Keith suggested and Pico shrugged. "Well, I don't mind really. We can get some food if you like." 

Keith smiled wide and he nodded. "Great! There's a small fast food restaurant in here, the food they sell is super good." He exclaimed as he quickly rushed into the mall with Pico, but slowed down a little bit when he realized he was going a bit too fast.

As they walked, there was awkward silence, besides from the voices of the other people in the mall. Pico turned to look to Keith, who didn't seem all that bothered by the silence. He seemed too excited to show Pico the restaurant to even notice. But, this didn't make Pico feel any better, so he broke the silence.

"Erm… so, Keith." Pico started as the male turned to him. "When did you dye your hair? It's been awhile, but I swear your hair used to be brown before we broke up." He stated. "Oh! Do you like it?" Keith asked as he took his cap off, ruffling his bright cyan hair a little bit. "I dyed it a while after I got in a relationship with Cherry. I mentioned how I always wanted to dye my hair, so she offered to help me out!" He explained as he put his hat back on, turning it so it was backwards.

"Let me tell you, dyeing it was hell on earth." He joked with a little giggle. "We had to bleach my hair blonde first before putting the blue dye in. While we were waiting for the dye to set in, it really started to itch. It was awful. Had to wait about two hours for that shit to settle in." He said. 

"But after that, we washed it out and put the blue dye in. It was much better, although blue dye kinda got all over Cherry's hands and the back of my neck which stained our skin for a day or two." He told Pico, who chuckled a little bit. "Wow, I could never. Are you pleased with it?" He asked and Keith nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I love it! Even though it took about four hours, I'm still happy with how it came out." He finished, reaching the entrance to the restaurant. "Anyway, want something to eat?" He asked and Pico nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, I haven't eaten today."

  
  


After ordering their food, Keith asked Pico to go sit down at the table while he went to the counter to get it. Pico nodded before leaving to go sit down. As he sat down, he looked around a little bit. It certainly wasn't the fanciest of places out there, but it certainly didn't look bad.

The smell of cooked food lingered in the air, making Pico feel even more hungry. It probably wasn't the best idea for him to skip breakfast.

When Keith came back, he smiled, holding a tray of the food they ordered. "Here we are!" Keith said joyfully as he placed the tray down on the table, taking the food off of it and handing Pico's order to him. "Thanks." Was all he said as he took his drink, taking a sip. 

As Pico ate and spoke with Keith more, he couldn't help but realize something.

Keith had always acted quite different.

It's not like this wasn't new, it had been like that when they dated. However, Keith was nineteen years old now. It's almost like he hadn't changed at all since they met in school.

Keith had always been called 'special' by the teachers, whatever that meant. 

After Pico had been transferred to Keith's school after the incident, Pico had no one to talk to apart from his therapist. However, Keith had caught his eye.

Keith had seemed very different from the other kids, often playing by himself, not responding to his own name, and some learning difficulties here and there. Eventually, Pico decided to go and talk to Keith, and both of them spoke for hours on end. Keith had a lot to say, not shutting up for a moment.

It seemed that Keith had been too worried to speak to the other kids in his class, often not knowing what to say to them. Pico found that quite strange, as Keith always had lots of things to say every time they spoke. If it's just one specific thing that he liked, or a whole topic in general, it was hard to get him to shut up when he started.

It wasn't until they got to high school that there was finally an explanation for Keith's different behaviour. After talking to multiple people, he was told that he was autistic.

Pico never really understood it at first, as he had not been educated. He had heard once that autism was a word used for stupid people, but Keith wasn't stupid. He was actually quite intelligent despite what people had told him. 

After realizing Pico didn't understand, Keith decided to explain it to him, and when he did, it all clicked. Keith's lack of eye contact, his preference to keep things organized, his creativity and determination to keep his dream of becoming a big time rapper.

Pico smiled.

It was great to see his old friend hadn't changed, and it seemed that Keith wasn't willing to change for anybody either.

  
  
  


After walking out of the mall, both Keith and Pico looked up. The sky was a spectacular shade of orange and dark blue as the sun could be seen setting over the horizon. Pico turned to his friend Keith, who had taken off his hat. His bright blue hair flowed in the wind as he admired the sun before him, seeming to have a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

Keith turned to the other male by him, not making direct eye contact, but Pico could still see the care for him in those eyes.

"Pico, It was super nice to see you again. I'm sorry if I made things a little awkward." Keith laughed and Pico shook his head. "Oh no, you didn't! I had a great time." Je reassured him with a smile. "It had been awhile since we had spoken like that, It was nice to do it again… erm, would you like to hang out again at some point? Maybe you can bring along Cherry at some point, she seems like a nice girl." 

Keith beamed at that statement, and he nodded quickly. "Of course!!" He exclaimed. "I'll be sure to ask her, then we can all hang out together! Maybe we can go to the beach, walk through the forest, or-" Keith suddenly cut himself off. "Sorry, I'm rambling again." He laughed a bit. 

Pico chuckled a little, but then sucked in a breath. "So, should we be getting home, then? It's quite late." He asked and Keith nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" He exclaimed as him and the other male walked down the street together to get to Keith's car.

  
  


"Did you have a nice time, Keith?" Cherry asked softly. Keith really appreciated it when she spoke softly to him.

"Yeah! We did all sorts of things together." He started as he started to ramble about his day, which made Cherry smile. She was currently brushing though his fluffy, blue hair with her sparkly, red, hair brush as he spoke. She made sure to listen everything he had to say, she wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Her boyfriend was so sweet all the time, why wouldn't he listen to him?

The thought that her parents didn't want him around her really upset her. She knew they had good intentions, but she really wished that they would just open their eyes and listen to what he had to say for once. 

"I take it you had a good time, then?" Cherry asked as she ruffled his hair a bit, putting her brush down on the table as she stood up. "Yeah! Pico actually suggested that maybe you could come with us one day. Would you like to?" He asked. Cherry smiled. "Of course, I'd love to." She said as she picked up her phone, looking at the time.

"Ah, I better get going, my parents will get worried if I'm not home in an hour." She said, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile. "Alright, be sure to call me tomorrow!"


End file.
